That Day
by VictoriousLAgirl247
Summary: First i loose my best friend in a car accident, then i loose another in a fire. How can i move on from all the sorrow this town brings me. I leave for a good 4 years and then the vampires find me and take me back to that hell whole. Then after wondering around i get attacked and bitten by one of those monsters. And last but not least to this horrible day. Aylssa's Bro finds me.
1. Prologue

**HELLO TO ALL!**

**So this story is an actual true one that has happened in my life and i hope none of you should go through this either.**

**Last year i lost my Best Friend Annabelle Clarissa Thompson (Or ACT) in a car accident. And after a couple of months passed from her passing away i was involved in a car accident twice this year. The first one was NYE and i was diagnosed with Paraplegia which basically means that i was paralyzed from the waist down. After months and months of physiotherapy i am now back to walking on my own two feet.**

**Then a month ago i was involved in another one with my dad and we are both OK just really really lucky to be able to be here.**

**So this is about Claire who has lost two of her most dearest friends who she knew in Morganville since she lives there. **

**Please enjoy this and don't forget to review and suggestions and ideas are always welcomed.**

**Thanks Skye. xoxox**

4 years ago

Clair POV

Aylssa, Megan and i went shopping down at the local mall and got some really cute outfits for the dance this Friday. Once we finished lunch, we went outside and waited for Megan's mum to come pick us up and drop us off home. Once her mum came we all got in with Aylssa at the front and me and Megan at the back.

"So girls did you have a good time down at the mall?" Asked Megan's mum.

"Yeah we also got some super cute dresses Mrs H." Said Aylssa.

"That's good girls and Meg this dress better be 'G' rated."

"Ah yes mum it is trust me. It's really short and has a slit on the side going up my leg and shows off my boobs."

"That better be a joke Megan."

"It is mum, don't worry. Besides we had Claire with us to make sure which was OK for the parents."

"Well in that case thank you Claire for being the mother hen in this situation."

"No problems Mrs H. Besides, Mr Phelps wouldn't let us into the school wearing something like that."

"Very true." As they arrived at Aylssa's house her brother was waiting outside on the porch, and when he saw hthe car pull up, he walked over to her door and opened it.

"Thanks Mrs H for bringing her home."

"No problems Shane, hows your mum going?"

"She's good her and my dad are celebrating their 8th anniversary this weekend so they've gone down to the condo."

"Ah that's really romantic. Well tell your mum i said hi and to wish her well."

"I will, thanks again." After we watched them go inside we started heading towards my house.

"So girls who's getting ready at who's house?"

"Well we were think Aylssa's or mine." I said.

"Well you girls are always welcomed to our house at anytime." Said Mrs H as she started to turn left. As they turned, Claire caught a glimps of a blue pickup track caoming fast towards them. Before she had anytime to react, the car hit them full imapct.


	2. The Day I Shall Never Forget

Claire POV

Flashing lights. Sounds of something burning. Blood everywhere. This was the day that i wish i could forget. All i remember is being hunched over with my face on the back of the passenger seat. I look to my right with blurry vision and saw Megan, sitting there with her eyes shut, blood dripping don her face. I try to move my head but it aches in pain so blinding that i see black dots around my vision. I feel someone place a hand on my shoulder and helps me out. They placed me on a stretcher and took me to the hospital with Megan and her mum right behind me. They rush me into the emergency treatment room while they rush Megan and her mum into the OR. After i had stitches on my forehead and legs, I was declared OK to go. I went into the waiting room waiting for some news from the doctors about Megan's condition. I wait and wait until he finally shows. The news he delivered was something that i couldn't take.

_"We tried everything we could to save your friend. She put up the biggest fight that she could but she let go and passed. I am so sorry for your loss."_ He then left me in the waiting room shocked. _'My Best Friend Just Died.'_ that's all I could think about. I start walking towards Aylssa's house around 11pm after i heard about Megan's mum. I finally get there and I knock on there door, waiting for someone to come and answer. Just when i'm about to turn around, Shane answers it with sleep in his eyes.

"Claire? What are you doing here?" Shane asked concerned.

"I... I didn't know where else to go and I...I also have to tell Aylssa something really really important." I said as tears started coming down my face. Shane pulls me gently inside and leaves me in the living room while he woke up Aylssa.

"Claire? What are you doing here? What's happened?" She asked concerned.

"I... I am so sorry Aylissa, i couldn't...I couldn't stop it from happening." I said as tears started streaming down my face.

"Claire, you're scaring me what happened?"

"Megan... We were driving to my place and...And a car crashed into us... Megan..."

"Megan what? Claire please tell me." Aylssa said starting to get scarred.

"Megan died. She's dead." Aylssa started crying so hard that sobs wrecked her body. Shane came down alarmed about hearing 2 girls crying.

"Hey what happened?" Shane asked alarmed.

"MEGAN'S DEAD!" Yelled Aylssa through tears. Shane swore under his breath and pulled the two girls into a hug.


	3. The Day Claire Danver Dies

**So So Sorry for not updating for so long i have been super busy finishing up school for term 2 and now im in vaca mode. **

**So Here is chapter 3 and don't forget to review.**

It's been 2 years since the accident and everyone has been distant from each other. Aylssa and me have hung out sometimes but not all the time like we use too. I was heading over to her place when i saw Monica run out from her house. As i get closer i see that the house is on fire.

"AYLSSA!" I scream as i start running towards the fire. I get to the door and break it down. I run inside the house and feel the fire burning my skin. I run up the stairs and into Aylssa's room and saw her body laying there motionless.

"Aylssa come one you have to wake up please!" I begged as the flames got higher. I checked her pulse and her breathing and there was nothing there. I start crying harder but i knew i had to get out of there fast. I run through the house and saw another body laying on the floor.

"SHANE!" I race over to him and see him still alive. I drag his body over to the door and placed her on the front lawn away from danger. I then ran back into the house and just before i went back in i saw a group of people there watching and checking people out. As i go back in there, i see someones arm in the kitchen and realize that it's Vera, their cousin. As i check to see if shes alive, i notice a her birthstone ring on her hand. I never realized until now that we had the same ring except for the engraving. Knowing i would be the towns talk and couldn't take the pressure of the girl who couldn't save her best friend. So i did the only thing i could. Run. I quickly took off my ring and hers and switched them. Lucky for me, we almost look like twins. As i put on her ring, i give one last look o Aylssa and run through the broken window. Today was the day that Claire Danvers died.


	4. 4 Years Later

Shane POV

It's been 4 years since the fire. I don't know how i got out of the house but i am grateful to them. My only regret was that i couldn't save Aylssa or Claire. Those two were best friends and they both died. At least their together. If one of them did survive then the other would suffer. It's a Friday afternoon and everyone is out. By everyone i mean Eve and Micheal. Those two got married a year ago and are pretty happy. Even though they can't have a child (Cause of Micheal being a vampire) They are still very happy. As i continue playing my game, i hear the front door open followed by,

"IS ANYONE ALIVE IN HERE!"

"Yes Eve i'm here." I said as i got up and walked towards the entry to greet them.

"So what's for dinner?" Asked Micheal.

"What do you think?"

"Chilli? OK we seriously need to find some decent food around here to eat cause we can not live off Chilli, coke and beer." Said Eve as she made her way upstairs.

"So how was the meeting?"

"It was pretty good. There's gonna be a masquerade ball being held and everyone in Morganville must attend. Formal wear as well."

"Are vampires gonna be there?"

"Yes when i say everyone i mean EVERYONE!" Just when Shane was gonna reply, they heard Eve scream. The two boys ran straight up to her room and saw her looking out the window.

"Eve whats wrong?" Asked Micheal as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"The...The girl she was just..."

"Eve it's OK. What did the girl do?"

"She just got attacked by Vampires!" Eve said as she started crying.

"Is she still out there?" Asked Shane.

"I don't know! She just turned her back and then the vampire just jumped her!"

"Eve stay here me and Shane will check it out." Micheal said as they both grabbed stake and raced outside, and sure enough, she was there. She wore a dark blue tank that crosses over at the back with black skinny jeans. She had black combat boots on and her chocolate brown hair was tied up into a high ponytail with her side fringe straight and out. As she round kicked a vampire in the face, the other one grabbed her from behind and bit her neck. She screamed first but then gritted her teeth together that you could literately hear the grinding of teeth. Micheal and i raced over to her and started to attack when her sweet innocent voice spoke,

"DON'T! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" We both stood there frozen not knowing what to do. As the vampire looked at us with a smirk, he let go of her and shoved her into the ground.

"May that be a lesson to you little girl. You DO NOT mess with us." He said in a sickening voice.

"Yeah well, tell Amilie that i don't care what she says or that she rules. I will always follow my rules and my rules only." The girl replied spitting Amilie's name out with venom.

"She thought you might say that so she sent you a message. 'Next time you go missing for so many years, she will kill you herself if you ever leave this town again.'" And with that the vampires left.


	5. How, Who, Why?

Shane and Micheal ran over to the girl and saw she was bleeding badly from the neck. Micheal took his shirt off and gave it to Shane to put pressure on her neck.

"It's going to be OK, just breath." Micheal said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm OK, it's not the first time I've been bitten." She said as she took over taking pressure.

"Let's get you inside." Said Shane as he gently helped her up to stand. Once she was standing and wouldn't fall over, they walked back inside the glass house.

As they entered the house, Eve stood on the stairs in shocked. Micheal went over to her and wrapped her around his protective arms as she let all the tears and stress out. Shane walked her gently over to the couch and laid her down with the shirt still attached to her neck.

"I'm gonna go into the kitchen and get the first aid kit. Stay still as possible so you don't loose anymore blood." Shane said as he walked into the kitchen and fetched the kit. When he came back he saw her starring at a wall. Shane gently sat in the egde if the couch and moved the shirt away and looked at the damage.

"It looks pretty deep but the bleeding starting to slow down." Shane said quietly looking at the girl who was out of space. Shane gently got antiseptic and gently rubbed it on the marks, first contact when he put it on she hissed in pain.

"Sorry, i know it hurts but its better than getting an infection from those monsters." Said Shane as he kept cleaning the wound. After he was done, he placed a bandage over it and laid a hand on her leg.

"You should be OK for now, i'm just gonna keep an eye on you in case there is an infection but other than that you should be OK. What were you doing out at night with vampires roaming the street for free meals. Especially the infected ones." Asked Shane. The girl gently moved her head and looked at Shane in the eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it now." She said and turned over.

"Well get some rest and i guess we'll talk about it in the morning." Said Shane as he got up and left the living room and headed to the Kitchen.

"How is she?" Asked Eve when she noticed Shane coming in.

"She's OK, lost a lot of blood and won't talk but other than that she's OK." Said Shane as he got a coke out of the fridge.

"Why do you think Amilie wants her dead?" Asked Micheal.

"Maybe she's a threat or killed a vampire or something?" Suggested Eve.

"Maybe she ran out of this town?" Muttered Shane.

"That might be why. Didn't one of the vampires say something about leaving this town again?" Said Micheal with his frown creased thinking hardly of the conversation.

"Yeah but you can't leave here it's impossible! Especially with the extra security thanks to you two idiots who couldn't keep your tempers in check." Said Eve as she went over to the sink.

"That's true but she found a way."

"But how Shane you can't escape this town! trust me i have TRIED and FAILED!" Yelled Eve. Micheal moved forward and embraced his wife in a comforting hug.

"Sorry i'm just a bit stressed, scarred and freaked out by everything that's happened tonight." Said Eve as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"It's OK Eve, i pushed. I'm probably wrong thinking that there's a way out of this hell whole." Said Shane as he sat down at the table.

"There is a way." Everyone jumped at the sound of the voice and turned towards the door where the girl stood, covered in blood along her neck.

"Seriously girl, you do not sneak up on people like that! And what did i tell you about not moving?" Lectured Shane as he got up and got a wash cloth for her to clean the blood.

"You don't have to do that." She said.

"Well can't have you bleeding with a vampire in the house can we?" Muttered Shane as he handed over the cloth. She took it and started cleaning up the blood. Once she was done she handed it back to Shane who placed it in the sink.

"So how about we talk." Said Shane.

"Perhapes we should go into the living room to talk." Suggested Micheal. And all 4 of them started heading towards the living room to await who the mystery brunette is.


End file.
